


Morning Coffee

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autumn, College AU, Crush beginning to form, Cuties, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Kanaya, Lesbians, Shy Flirting, Starbucks, coffe, kinda badly written but that this fic anyway, lattes, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rose goes to her local coffee shop and meets someone new.





	

It was a hectic day at the campus of Skaia College, people were running to their classes, some skipping theirs, while some people studied like maniacs while praying that they wouldn't fail yet another test, and some that had already given up because they functioned on only an hour or two of sleep because they made the stupid decision to stay up long the night before, like this particular girl walking down the streets, on her way to buy an oozing cup of morning latte at the campuses own Starbucks so she wouldn't fall asleep in philosophy class.  
This young girl, pardon me, young woman’s name was Rose Lalonde, and she had a bad habit of staying up until 4 am watching bad reality shows, studying therapy or reading fantasy novels, and still managed to get straight A’s somehow. Because of the lack of sleep, her room always looked like a bomb had been dropped in it, a toddler keeping their room more clean than her.  
The only thing keeping her alive was the coffee.  
Oh god if she didn't have her coffee every morning (and noon, and evening) she would just stop functioning and collapse of tiredness.  
She slowly walked, spotting the small coffee shop a few hundred meters away, she took her time walking, class wouldn't start until an hour and there were never really that much people, the longest wait she had ever had was 10 minutes during the rush hours, so not so long for a college student that didn't have a proper sleeping schedule, she would gladly wait an hour in a line for coffee if that was what she had too.  
The wind was a light breeze, making few red colored autumn leaves leave their comfortable spot on the huge trees to fly around, one of them landing on top of her short blonde hair. She lifted her hand and pushed the leave off her and continued walking, not wasting another thought on the leaf that was slowly falling to the ground, gravity playing with it for the lone second it was in the air. That motion of course didn't face her, since she was already a few steps away and her only focus was the shop. She couldn't wait until she had a cup of warm latte in her hand, and how she would carefully zip it until it got couldn't and then down it in a few seconds before regretting the motion of too much coffee in such a short amount of time. It happened almost every single time, and the baristas was already secretly betting if they would see Rose cough of coffee in her throat or a headache and a shaking body or if she would come unharmed. Yes literally everyone that either there knew Rose and her (bad) coffee drinking habits.  
Soon she stood outside of the shop and slowly opened the door, the sweet smell of warmth and coffee hit her, and a smile set on her lips. There was only two people before her in the line so she didn't have to wait any long, and once it was her turn John, on of the baristas greeted her.  
“Hey Rose. What’s up?”.  
“Well the usual, reading advanced therapy books and talking about old therapy methods from 1850s old England in class and so on, not that interesting but better than normal”.  
“Sounds… interesting. So you want the usual?”.  
“I want it as much as my last name’s Lalonde”, she said and a minute later she held a cup of warm latte in her hands, and she sat down at one of the empty tables, picking up her phone and checking her social media as she took small sips once in awhile. The minutes passed by and more people went into the shop and ordering stuff, the tables quickly filling up and a constant chatting was beginning to be heard, not that age minded that much. It was soon rush hour and it still wasn't too many people, on the worst days (which she dreaded) there would be constant screaming, only the memory of the last day like that made her shiver.  
“Excuse me, is this chair taken?”, she heard someone ask and she looked up, two green eyes meeting her gaze.  
For a single second, the whole world stopped, all she could focus on was this tall gorgeous black haired woman with the glittering eyes in the same shade of dark summer grass in the shadow, she literally felt her heart skip a beat and that resulted in her giving a nod.  
“It’s all yours”, she said, trying to sound calm, and she sat down on the other side of the small wooden table, also holding a cup of warm fresh coffee between her hands.  
“Thank you, I’m Kanaya, a first year and design major, what do you study?”.  
“Psychology, I'm a sophomore, and my name’s also Rose, you didn't ask but since you told me yours I only thought it was fitting to reveal mine to you”, she answered before she took a deep sip of her hot latte, enjoying the flavor.  
“How’s it like studying that? And isn't those lessons at the other side of the campus?”.  
“My feelings for my class could be described warm but not as warm as a latte, more the lukewarm direction. And you’re correct, I have my lessons at the corner of campus”.  
“Interesting, I’ve never been to that part, since I've only been here a few months and all that”.  
“Well you’re not missing much, it’s boring at those parts of campus anyway”.  
“Well that certainly made me feel a little less than a weird outcast, now atleast I'm only missed from nine events instead of ten”.  
She heard herself let out a small laugh, not being able to help it. This woman’s voice was just so calming and she just couldn't describe why. She was simply interesting and different, in a good way per say.  
Time passed by and their chat continued, both learning interesting things from the other, until they sadly had to part, both of them needing to hurry to their next respective classes. Rose felt a little sad that she already have to leave, but once Kanaya asked for her pesterchum she lit up.  
She left the shop and after walking just a few steps, her phone vibrated and she saw a new notification from the app.

GA: It Was A Pleasure Talking To You, And I Hope We Both Can Keep Contact.

She turned around, seeing her as she walked the opposite direction and smiled for herself.  
She felt like this could be a start of something wonderful.


End file.
